The Cat Of Lies And Mischief
by HetaRussia
Summary: Loki, punished for his acts on Earth by Odin. Had his lips bound and beaten and in the process of stripping his magic Loki fought back and was turned into a cat and teleported to Earth were he is found by the Avenger that hates him the most. And is taken in under his care. But what will happen when Loki is show affection, kindness? But what will happen when Loki turns back?
1. Look At What The Hawk Dragged In

**HetaRussia here, with another story. But this one is focused on Clint and Loki. This one is based off me DA account and my Warrior account. But Mostly because I haven't seen any of these. Enjoy**

* * *

_"Coulson Shield Agent and loyal friend"_

Clint stared down at the grave, he still couldn't believe that he was gone. True he never truly knew the man but he did know he was a good man and he was killed by a sick twisted man. Clint balled his hands into fist gritting his teeth angerily, Coulson didn't deserve to die, he was a good man.

And yet Loki had to kill him! And he did it out of cold blood! Loki...just thinking of that name enraged Clint, he loathed Loki...no, there wasn't a word that was strong enough to describe his hate towards the trickster. He controlled his mind, he made him hurt others, he made him take the lives he was suppose to protect.

It made Clint grow furious. He wanted Loki dead. And he wanted it to be by his hand! He wants his arrows dripping with Loki's blood, he wanted to see the man begging to be sparred, but Clint wouldn't allow him to live. No. He would torture Loki, until the man was broken and until he felt satisfied with how Loki jumps at every little thing.

Especially after what he did to Natasha. The simple fat he came at her enraged him. There is no way he would let Loki live with spooking Natasha. She was everything to him and he would protect her till the day he dies. With one last longing look Clint touched the headstone and said "Don't worry Coulson...your death will be avenged. Just let that fool show his face around here. And S.H.E.L.I.D will have his head." he said.

He let his hand linger before it dragged off the marble headstone. Clint knelt down and placed the flowers down that he had bought from a shop that was near closing but was able to by a few, saying it was for a grave, onto the grave and turned to leave. As he began making his leave the gloomy sky then began to darken as thunder rumbled in the skies. Funny, after joining S.H.E.I.L.D Clint couldn't look at storms the same way anymore, not after meeting Thor.

He didn't think it was possible for anyone to control lighting and thunder...then again Thor wasn't just anyone. He figured being from Asgard gave him those abilities. Clint sighed and decided it best to just head back to the Tower. But Clint also wanted to be alone, he always got that feeling after visiting Coulson. So he settled on getting a coffee before heading back to Starks Tower.

With that in mind he began walking to the nearest Starbucks. As Clint made his way up the shop, he could see with in the glass doors that the place was packed "Even in this weather the shop is full..." he said under his breath smiling, he was glad to see that everyone was getting back to normal life, after three months having pass from Loki's invasion.

When he left the shop he had left with a bag of pastries and a cup of coffee in hand and to his horror it was pouring! Thunder rattled the windows of buildings and streaked across the sky as rain slapped at himself and everything around him. "Ugh...the one time I don't bring a umbrella. JARVIS told me it was going to rain...why didn't I listen!" Clint growled and broke into a run. It was terribly dark and he looked down at his watch and noticed it was noon, yet it resembled night. He huffed and began to jog.

He wanted to get the tower before he too soaked. To his luck he could already see the huge tower that everyone calls ugly, yet its his new home and he was thankful that it was there. He rounded the corner and darted up the block, he liked that the tower was seconds away, he could then get warm and eat the pastries and drink his coffee while reading or watching a movie. He darted into the ally taking a shortcut, but he was met with an obstacle. There where a couple of homeless men at the end and they sat near a burning trashcan with a knife and a stick, the one with the stick was poking at a black object lying on the ground in-between them.

"Do you think its edible?"

"It looks that way, but there isn't much but bones...heck if I didn't know better I'd say it was just bones."

"That's fine we just have to skin it well, and we could use its fur to make socks or something...and the bones should be grounded up..."

"We could also eat its brains and liver..."

"Yeah, lets do that."

So it was a living thing, that sat in the middle of them, Clint knew they were hungry, not just by their words but it showed in their voices, the fast talking, the quick planning that spilled from their lips. These men must be desperate. Clint slowly approached the men "What's this talk about skinning?" he said walking up when he was close enough to the men they leapt up to hide their prey "Oh well, if it isn't Hawkeye..." The men looked at him, scared.

"We...We didn't mean any harm. We were just looking for food..." they said nervously yet they kept their ground. Clint stepped closer his eyes narrowing "What are you hiding?" he asked. The men stayed silent, Client stepped closer and one of them men blurted out "W-We found a cat...it wasn't moving so..." Clint pushed them aside stepping forward and he could make out the figure of a cat, it was lying on its side with its eyes closed, and then the lighting flashed lighting up the entire ally.

The cat was laying on its side, rope was wrapped around its muzzle tightly, the string had buried itself into the creatures flesh, its lips were sewn shut, its front and back legs were littered in scars, blood coated the black fur, but what disturbed Clint the most was that the cat was a skeleton with fur, the entire structure was sunken, the bones were visible in its torso and hips Clint could easily wrap his hand around it and lift its end up.

The cat was starved.

It was emaciated!

It remind Clint of those cats that the Animal Cops would find in a house that belonged to a cat hoarder and they say it wont make it. Client turned to the men "Did you do this?" he asked. The men said nothing. Clint was now furious "Answer me...did you do this!?" he snarled through clenched teeth the men shook "N-No...we would never do this to a cat." one of the homeless men said.

Clint wasn't buying it. It didn't make sense to him "So you wouldn't do this to it but you would skin it?" he said coldly. The men looked hurt "It's dying anyway, but we honestly found it this way." They were being truthful and Client could feel it. But there was no way he would let they have the cat, if it could be saved. "There is no way you are going to that cat." He looked down at the bag in his hands and sighed, he was really looking forward to the scones he bought.

"Take these instead." he said offering the bag to them. "Are you sure?" one of the homeless men asked "Yes I'm sure." he said. The men thanked him and fled, Clint was about to leave but his eyes caught the cat once again, but what he saw shocked him, the cat that could have past for a zombie but it stood up and staggered away, clearly afraid of him.

Clint knelt down and held his hand out for the creature "Come here bubba, I wont hurt you." The cat's head turned in his direction then it's eyes widen and they locked onto Clints hand. Client looked confused and inched closer the cat, who suddenly leapt out the ally and across the street, it must have used the last of its strength for it wobbled and stumbled before landing on the floor in a heap of trash.

Clint saw this as his chance to pick it up. He took off his jacket and inched closer the cat and threw the jacket over it. As he wrapped it around the animal, the cat gave muffled yowls of protest which he ignored as he lifted it with too much ease, he could feel every bone in the animals body poking him, he felt bad for this animal, who could possibly do such a thing? He had to protect this animal! With that in mind he entered the tower.

Inside was much warmer than outside. He looked down at the creature and his eyes widen when he noticed the full extent of the wounds for the first time that the lighting hid, he almost dropped the cat with shock. "STARK! BANNER! ROGERS!" he cried out and ran over to the couch where he sat the small animal down, the feline simply fell onto its side. Clint was scared the animal wouldn't make it as he went to get a blanket and a towel, he returned only to find the animal still on it's side relieved that it hasn't budged. He takes up the animal and rubs its head and body dry.

When he doesn't hear the others he calls out once more "Its urgent!" he called. Where were they! They couldn't have left, could they? But where could they possibly go in this weather? He growled "JARVIS! Can you bring the others up here! It's very important! That they assist me!" he growled, he was now cradling the cat in his lap.

**_ "Right away sir"_**

Tony was down in his basement when he got the call from JARVIS

_**"Sir...Sir Barton is requesting your assistance. He says its very important."** _

Tony pulled away from his suit "Seriously? He's just probably looking for the can opener..." he said with a smirk, drying his hands on a rag "But fine, whatever, I'm going..." he said huffing already at the stairs.

_**"Sir...you left the lights on..."** _

"Turn them off JARVIS!"

_**"Yes sir..."** _

Bruce was in his lab, scribbling down equations for a experiment "And then carry the, three and you should, seven..." he mumbled under his breath as he looked up and over at the veils "That doesn't make sense...I added everything correctly...the grams might be off." he knelt over his work once more.

_**"Sir Banner...Sir Barton is requiring your assistance, he says it is very urgent..."** _

"Okay, hold on..." he finished writing was on the pad and turned away.

_**"Sir, you left the burner on..."** _

"Can you cut that for me?"

_**"Yes, sir."** _

Steve was in his room strumming away at his guitar, he was playing the theme song to his favorite show when he heard JARVIS call for him.

_**"Sir...Sir Barton is requiring your assistance."** _

Steve looked up and nods and he exits the room and turns off the light. When the others came into the living room, they found Clint sitting on the couch with a bundle on his lap. "So why did you call us in here?" asked Tony as he crossed to the front of the couch. "I wanted to show you guys this." Clint said lifting the bundle and he walked to the table, he laid down the cloths and pulled them back revealing the black cat.

Tony and the others didn't see anything wrong at first. Tony simply glared "You wasted all our time to show us a cat that you bought?" he said clearly irritated. Clint sighed irritated also "NO, I wanted to show you that this cat is in dire need of help. Look closer." And they did.

The others eyes widen at the sight, at how emaciated the cat was, the thread in its lips and around its muzzle, the lacerations that littered its tiny frame. Tony moved closer and touched the broken body of the cat "Are these, stab wounds?" he asked. He didn't care if it was cat, this was torture in the sickest form. Doing this to a defenseless animal was wrong! Steve glared "Who would do something like that?" he asked feeling sick, he was ready to find the owner and give them a piece of his mind. "I don't know, I found it like this when I was coming home from the Starbucks."

Clint said. Tony shook his head, he turned away and washed his hands and returned to the table and checked the cat for vital signs. "Its alive, but barely." he said. Clint cursed just as Bruce entered the kitchen carrying a box of medical supplies "When did you leave?" asked Tony as he took up gloves "When I noticed the wounds..." he said softly. Steve glared at him and Tony motions the others to the other side of the table "JARVIS, turn on the main lamp over the table."

_**"Yes sir..."** _

The light flickers on and Tony begins to set to work. He tells Clint to fill a basin with warm water and get some dish soap "Dish Soap?" he asked confused looking over at the billionaire. "Yeah...it works...they use it on animals...after the oil spill." Tony said allowing Bruce to check the cats heart.

Clint did as he was told and filled it with warm water and grabbed the Dawn dish soap and headed back to them. Tony carefully lifted the cat and sat it in the water, to their surprise it didn't fight back in any form or fashion. Clint then proceeded to pour water over its tiny frame, and the cat gave no response. He did this several times until it was soaked, he then squirted a small amount of the soap into his hand, lathered and began to massage the cats fur, till it was full of suds.

He then proceeded to rise out its fur toughly. Once the cat was fully cleaned and after a quick dry, Bruce began to apply ointment to its wounds and bandages. Bruce then picked up a pair of scissors "We need to take off the thread." With that notion, Bruce brought the scissors to the cats lips, and as if sensing them the cat leapt to its paws and snarled, its ears were drawn back its back was arched as if it was going to spring at them. But as soon as it leapt up, it's eyes rolled to the back of its head swaying some before collapsing unconscious. The Avengers were spooked by the sudden outburst.

"Okay we need to act fast." Bruce said. He spread the scissors and used one end of them as a knife and began to cut the rope. The cat would whimper and its paws would kick as Bruce began to pick out the string, Clint looked down and noticed the animal was trembling greatly, he placed a hand onto its side and stroked it, in a comforting manner.

To his surprise it started to calm, and it turned its head in Clint's direction and opened its eyes to slits. Steve collected the sting pieces which was coming loose in strands and bloodied. He disposed of them and returned to Bruce's side. Which the meek scientist began to cut at the string that bounded its lips. The cat suddenly let out a loud yowl it opened it mouth behind the stitching and blood gushed down its chin as it screeched louder and its pink tongue desperately pushed against the thread. "Steve hold it down!" grunted Tony as he reached for the black feline.

The cat swiped at his hand and succeeded in clawing him, Tony hissed as Steve managed to pin the animal down. Bruce began to snip more of the string away with much struggle, but once the task was done, Steve let the cat go. The black creature instinctively licked at its lips and withered in pain "No, don't do that kitty, we need to..." Clint trailed off he was receiving a glare from the animal.

He took in the cats body, how it had it eyes, narrowed, its head dipped some and tilted to the left ever so slightly. Then the cat collapsed heavily to onto the table with a weak cry.

* * *

Loki was weak and tired he had been wandering the streets for what felt like an eternity. But things didn't seem right, buildings and people were much larger than he had remembered. Much bigger. He couldn't talk, no not anymore, his lips were bound shut so that made it difficult to ask anyone what was going on, and he couldn't eat nor drink.

He was starving and dying of thirst. He would give anything for a morsel of bread and water. His body ached and was painfully sore from the beating he had endured on Asgard before he was dropped off in this planet. Many of the people would often approach him with sad eyes and soft words, which really confused the trickster, he thought they hated him.

Yet they treated him kindly. Some would tell him its okay, and that they wouldn't hurt him. Scary thing is he believed them, but at the same time it frightened him, no one was ever kind to him and with them pitying him it made him disgusted, he was a prince! And whenever they would advance on him Loki could only run, in fear of being beaten. He would walk through the streets taking in all the smells of food around him. He pretended to have the food that was the owner of such smells in his belly.

He was currently standing in front of a shop named Starbucks. He watched people go in and out mocking him as they opened their mouths and ate. Loki started to think Odin wasn't very wise. He'd bound his sons lips and didn't think of how he could possibly eat or drink. Unless he wanted him to starve to death...then Odin was a wise man. But Loki's thoughts were cut short by a suddenly loud bang and he jumped, he looked up and his eyes widen in fear. Thunder, Loki was deathly afraid of it and so he ran and ran, but his thin body soon gave out as he dashed into an alleyway. He hit the floor with a surprisingly light thud, but he didn't think anything of it, he figured it was because of the fact he was so thin.

He closed his eyes awaiting sleep, that's all he could do was sleep. But his peace didn't last long, he heard gruff voices over him and he felt sharp jabs into his sides and stomach.

"Do you think its edible?"

_Edible?_

"It looks that way, but there isn't much but bones...heck if I didn't know better I'd say it was just bones."

_ 'What are these men planning?'_ thought he exhausted prince.

"That's fine we just have to skin it well, and we could use its fur to make socks or something...and the bones should be grounded up..."

They were! These men were planning on eating him, Loki wanted to get up and run, but his body wouldn't listen. But something was quite odd...is usual for humans to eat other people on this planet?

"We could also eat its brains and liver..."

He had to get out of there, he needed to get away!

"Yeah, lets do that." But before any pain could be inflicted onto him, Loki heard another voice...a familiar voice.

He couldn't recall the name, but they said something that his attention, they called him...a cat? Loki was confused, how could he be cat? He heard more talking then one of the voices say "Hawkeye". That's who it was! The voice of Hawkeye, Loki had to get away, he knew that man despised him and he needed to run away! He couldn't risk going to S.H.E.I.L.D they would treat him just as bad as they did in Asgard.

But then he heard anger in Hawkeye's voice it almost sounded like cared about what has happen him almost. So after the exchange of something that smelt amazing to Loki, which made his mouth water for the longing of whatever that was, and the sound of a jacket being unzipped and the soft voice of the Avenger approaching Loki finally found enough strength to bolt out of the alleyway, and stumbled about slipping on the wet ground, in which he remembered it was raining.

Loki cried out and hit the floor with a crash landing in the garbage. He struggled up but felt something wrapped around his frame, and he was lifted as if he was a loaf of bread! Loki cried out in protest but his cries were muffled and his arms were weak. He gave in and sagged against the other exhausted. Loki closed his eyes shortly.

Loki was jolted out of his dreams, he looked around and he realized he was swamped in towels and blankets, and resting on something that felt all to familiar to a lap. But he was comfortable, he looked lazily around and recognized his surroundings he was in a living room...the living of the Man of Iron. He could tell by the large hole that he was thrashed into.

Before he could resister anything more he was bombarded by the voices of the other Avengers, the one that wore red, white, and blue came in along with the Man of Iron and another man the one Loki could only assume was the dull creature. Loki closed his eyes once more but he heard the muffled conversation somewhat, he could hear at first annoyance and the mention of the word cat he was seriously sick of being cat a cat. His personality may match that of a cat but he didn't want to be called it every freaking day! The it bed into sympathy in Man of Irons voice and he could hear anger in patriotic mans voice, as for the dull creature he didn't say much.

Loki could feel himself be lifted and was laid down onto a cold table, another thing that was beginning to drive him mad. Loki winced and did nothing to struggle, he heard mention of all his wounds and his appearance. Loki was suddenly lifted again but this time sat in something wet, he then felt warm water poured over his body. _"I guess they are bathing me...I am not going to argue. I am thankful."_ he was being honest in his drowsy thoughts he was filthy but he found no way to bathe himself due to his fatigue. The soap smelt odd though but he wasn't picky. After being rinsed off he was laid back down on the table, he was seriously getting annoyed with being pack around. Then the talk of patching his wounds came, the ointment stung and the bandages were tight. But what caused the trickster to panic was the mention of scissors, he was deathly afraid of them along with needles due to his past. Loki began to squirm he was terrified, he then acted out of instinct, his wretched monstrous Frost Giant instincts came forth he leapt up onto the table and he wanted to scream but when he tried crying out his voice sounded foreign to him but that did stop him he leapt forward and he attacked he succeeded in hitting Tony but he then collapsed.

And he was pinned down, as the scissors cut a rope that was around...his mouth? Then Loki sensed the scissors near his mouth and he freaked out, he kicked and struggled against another firm pair of hands and he was left panting heavily.

The scissors snipped at the thread and a strand came loose, then another and another. Loki couldn't take the pain and screamed out his voice still not sounding like his own. Once the procedure was done Loki opened his mouth wide and he began to lick his lips, his tongue irritating his wound causing to shiver in pain Then Barton's voice called out "No, kitty don't-" Loki snapped his eyes open looked around before him was the Avengers and Hawkeye was the one closest, Loki smirked and then collapsed.

* * *

**Okay the part towards the end Loki doesnt know he turned into a cat, all he knows is how weak he is and that the Avengers have him. Review?**


	2. Whats In A Name?

**HetaRussia here! And I'm here once more sorry for the unexpected hiatus...I had a lot come up keeping me away from the story. I lost my original for transferring the stories and had to make a new one . Then I lost my spiral containing this story. I just finished high school and I started writing a book...sorry again for the long wait and too...I was stumped with naming Loki. But here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Clint was sitting in Tony's kitchen, chopping away at canned fish. He had a small plastic cereal bowl which he was filling with tuna, he was in his room when he saw the first waking movements from the cat. He knew the cat would be hungry when it awoke, the poor thing had been sleeping for three days straight, but this morning he saw the animal stirred and knew it would wake soon enough so Clint wanted it to have something to eat.

About an hour or so later Tony walked in from his room stretching. The billionaire didn't expect anyone to be awake this early but when he saw the assassin it surprised him. "Hey Hawky, is that your breakfast?" he asked pointing to the bowl of tuna teasing the man. Clint didn't react the way Tony would've liked "It's for the cat. Its waking up." he said coolly clearing ignoring Tony's sarcasm which made the other frown some.

Tony nods nonetheless "M'kay. Well I'll make us breakfast, how does waffles sound?" he asked, opening the fridge, reaching inside for the waffle mix, when he withdrew from the fridge he was carrying eggs, bacon, milk, and butter.

"I don't think there is much of a choice, seeing that you already have the ingredients." Clint said smiling as he watched the man pull out a waffle iron. "What kind do ya like? Blueberry, chocolate, uh...waffle flavored?" asked Tony plugging the the plug into the socket. "I personally like banana." he said looking over at his burnett friend.

Clint thought for a moment before deciding on blueberry, he didn't really have much opinion on the breakfast item "Blueberry is okay..." he said placing the last bits of tuna in the bowl.

The two men talked for awhile as they both made meals, halfway through Tony's preparations of setting the table, Bruce walked in along side him was Steve who was rubbing his eyes childishly "What smells good?" Steve asked yawning. Tony noticed this and thought it was cute how Steve, despite his age was so child like at times, which made him the perfect target of pranks! Tony just loved his friend's reaction to them.

"Breakfast." Tony said smiling as he placed the bowl of tuna in front of Steve who had just sat down. Steve who was still half asleep nods and picked his fork thanking Tony. Steve was always a very trusting guy, and at times very gullible, he knew Tony had a habit of tricks but he meant no harm. So Steve was unaware of this prank. The first Avenger scoops out some of the tuna and shovels it into his mouth. Seconds later Steve gags and darts to the sink spitting out the fish. "Tony you jerk! You know I hate tuna!" he cried out.

Tony laughed and nods "I know...that's why I did it." he said laughing, he stops for a few moments when he noticed the scrowl on the captains face, his face was red and pouty with knitted brows, he looked like a small child. This only caused Tony to burst out laughing even more. His laughter was loud and slightly hysterical, as he wiped a tear from his eye "Man that was funny!" he said gasping.

"No it wasn't!" growled Steve, he was about to say something more when he heard a meow, which sounded a bit like a growl. Everyone turns and looks down, before them was the jet black cat with intimidating green eyes. "Hey uh...Clint your pets awake." Tony said pointing at the animal who had decided to make itself known by entering the room. It stopped when it was several inches away from them, it watched them like predator watches its prey.

Clint stood up and walked up to the cat walking slowly forward, who in return it backed away slightly with narrowed eyes "Hey there bubba. Are you hungry?" he asked the cat, the animal tilted his head to the side giving him a questioning look before nodding.

Clint and the others seemed surprised that it actually responded by nodding, they all took a moment to actually stare at it. The cat growled, rolled its eyes as it made it's way to the kitchen, Clint noticed its actions and he quickly reentered the kitchen. The quick movements seemed to have spooked the cat for it suddenly froze, crouched low to the ground and walked backwards. Clint took up the bowl of tuna from where Steve was sitting and placed it in front of the cat, he set the bowl down and backed away giving the animal space.

The cat looked down at the bowl in disgust, it looked up at Clint then to the others, but its hunger got the best of it and to Clint's joy the cat approached the bowl with caution and sniffed it, inspecting it almost as if it expected it to be poison, which sort of hurt Clint's feelings. But as soon it began to gobble up the meal he didn't feel so bad. The cat continued to scarf down the meal as if there was no tomorrow. The animal must have been starving! It hurt Clint to see anything like that. Heck he would feel the same about Loki, if the man wasn't crazy.

When the bowl was licked clean, literally, Clint without warning scooped up the cat. The small animal squirmed and yowled in protest, its paws flailed, hissing madly as it attempted to get free. But due to its squeaky mew, It only made itself appear even cuter to the assassin so Clint only hugged it closer.

That's when it hit him. They animal seemed plumper, it was still thin but a healthy thin, he didn't know why he hadn't noticed at first. He pulled it away and looked at the animal smiling, it frowned in return, huffing in a annoyed manner.

"Hey doesn't that cat remind you of anyone?" asked Bruce. Clint looked at it, the cat, aside from being being black and having green eyes, it also had a slender figure, it had narrow cheekbones, and in the back of its head long tufts of fur that curled upward.

Clint thought for a moment, he gave up, glancing back to the animal before looking at his team shaking his head slowly, slightly confused "Nope...I can't possibly think of anyone that looks like this." he said lying. He hoped they weren't hinting at Loki, the cat was to cute to be compared to the trickster. To Clint, comparing this little one to the trickster was like a sin, you just don't do it!

Tony looked at the creature and crossed his arms "It looks like Loki." he cried out, the cat looked over at Tony. With narrowed eyes, Clint glared "This cat looks nothing like Loki!" he said hugging the animal closer to his chest if it was even possible.

"Whatever you say Hawky." Tony said making sure to remember the glare the cat gave him.

Clint glared at the playboy Avenger and back down onto the cat, who looked annoyed. "So what are we suppose to do with 'em now? We cant just throw it back on the streets..." Bruce said as he began picking up the plates from the table.

"Sure you can. Just open the door and drop it out." Tony said coolly "I don't even like cats..." he was itching to get rid of the little beast, not just because it was a feline but because it looked so much like Loki and to have something in his house that resembled Loki agitated him.

"I'm gonna keep 'em. I found 'em, brought 'em here, the animals my responsibility. At the most you guys will have to do is tolerate it." Clint said. Steve smiled "That's a wise choice Clint, but you should probably name it...calling it 'it' and 'cat' is unfair."

Clint nods and looks at the animal "But I should check its gender first before I go picking out names." the cat stiffens and meows in protest, the little animal squirmed and kicked pulling its legs up to it stomach to hide its gender, Clint lifts the animal up, asking Steve to get a hold of the cats legs and pulled them apart. Steve held the legs firmly and straight out, allowing Client to check its gender, the cat yowls turning its head with a weak cry as it starts to kick "Its a boy." he said smiling he looked at the animal, the toms ears were lowered and tail drooped as he threw nasty looks at the assassin.

Clint sat the cat down on the table and looked it over, the tom sat sulking his ears down and tail wrapped around his paws which were pressed tightly against himself. "Okay I should give you a name. What about Hawk?" Clint said smiling, the cat shook his head.

This surprised everyone once more.

Clint squatted in front of the animal and looked intrigued, for the first time it responded he wasn't sure if he was imagining it. "You can understand me?" he asked, he sounded like a little kid in the movies talking to creatures that could speak. The cat nods curtly with a annoyed grumble. "Sweet! Ok, back to the names...how about Eagle?"

The cat tilted his head to the side in thought then shook its no.

"Falcon?"

A shake of the head.

"Gyrfalcon?"

Shake of the head.

"Uh...Thor?"

The cat hissed.

"It was a joke!" Clint said holding his hands up laughing, the other men thought it was strange how the cat reacted to the name Clint suggested. Tony narrowed his eyes, still believing that the tom was Loki.

"Name him Loki." Bruce said smiling, the cat mewed and sat up tall clearly liking the name. "Why Loki? That has to be the worst name possible." the cat gave a growl, his green eyes flashing hate towards the man. Clint looked over at the animal and back at Bruce "I only said that because of how he reacted to Thor's name." the meek scientist said.

Clint narrowed his eyes "Right, you sure its not because he 'looks' like Loki?"

Bruce nods and holds his hands up in defense "Positive."

"Can we get back to naming this thing!" Tony cried.

Steve who had been sitting near the cat the entire time looked at the cat and said "Trickster...". This got everyone's attention "Trickster should be its name." he said. The cat gave a mewl of approval, it flicked his tail. Clint looked confused a sign that he wasn't following Captian's idea, not because he didn't like the name but because it was a random name. "You know because black cats are tricky. Or so says superstition." Clint thought for a moment then had an idea.

"You know...what I got a name. And this name is final! His name will be Toast!"

Toast looked bewildered and offended, the others looked confused. "Why Toast!?" asked Steve, he liked his name he chose for the cat. "I don't really know...I thought pets were suppose to have outrageous names." he said truthfully.

"They can, but shouldn't Toast, I don't know...look like a toast. You know be a brown cat?" Bruce said noticing how Toast was glaring at them, if looks could kill these men would have been dead long ago. Clint only rolled his eyes "We can name him Burnt Toast?" Steve said innocently.

"More like Charred Toast." Tony said getting in front of the animal, who hissed, swiping at him, Tony stuck his tongue out at Toast, who in return drew his ears back and made a move to attack. Toast sprung forward, claws out but before he could lay one claw on the other he was caught by a firm hand.

It was the archer.

Clint held Toast to his chest as he made his way to the door grabbing Tony's keys off the desk near the front door. Leaving a fuming Tony behind him.

"What? Were are you going and why are you taking my keys?" asked Tony frantically. Clint didn't respond, for a genius, Tony wasn't very good at putting two and two together.

Tony paled with realization and walked forward "No! No no no, oh no you don't! Your not sticking that fleabag in my perfectly good and need I to say fur less car!" Clint kept walking, he snuggled Toast closer causing him to hiss and attempted to bite his handler.

Clint left the room and tower, making his way to the garage.

Once in the garage Clint made his way to the expensive red and gold Ferrari, with the Iron Man emblem on it. Man was this guy conceded or what?

Clint placed his beloved Toast on the passenger seat and patted his head. He started the car and drove out the garage and to the nearest Petsmart.

The drive was quite amusing, Clint had to keep the tom from leaping out the window. Whenever he turned the radio on Toast would turn it off. Clint would talk to Toast yet Toast would only appear uninterested.

They pulled into the parking lot of Petsmart and Clint shut off the car, got out and made his way to Toast side of the car, but once he got the door open Toast jumped out of the car and walked a few feet stretching his legs.

Clint smiled at his new pet and closed the door locking the door.

He picked up Toast who flailed and yowled. As Clint adjusted his hold on the cat, Clint made his way inside the story, and placed Toast inside a push cart.

Everyone that they past wanted to pet and see Toast and Clint couldn't help but allow them to mess with his cat though Toast thought against the idea.

Clint had filled the cart with cat litter, cat food, toys, bowls, litter box, and kitty treats. Needless to say Toast wasn't too happy with the fact he was smothered in the items in the cart. But there wasn't much he could do.

Clint pushed the cart up to the register and paid for the items and headed out the car. Placing the tom into the passenger seat, and put the bags in the trunk and made their way back to Stark Tower.

When Clint and Toast reentered the tower everyone was watching a movie eating the breakfast Tony had made, Steve looked up when he heard the clinking of keys to notice that Clint had returned with bags. He stood and made his way over to the assassin to help out. Steve made a move to grab Toast who looked ready to claw out Clint's eyes, but Clint handed him the bags "You can put them in my room, I'm gonna give Toast some water." Toast fed up with being held yowled furiously and kicked at Clint before without warning sinking his fangs into Clint's shoulder, causing the man to drop him out of surprise.

The second Toast was on the floor he bolted out of sight, he dashed around the corner. He dashed into a room in which Steve was just coming out of nearly making the man trip over him "Whoa careful there Toast" with that Toast turned his back arched and his teeth bared "Nyaaa! Nyaaa!" snarled the black cat "Nyaaaa!" the cat cried out before dashing into the room.

Toast looked around before catching glimpse of himself in the mirror sighing and leaping onto the bed that was in the room curling up on it. Right now more than anything he wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Loki felt comfortable.

Which was strange because ever since his banishment he never woke up feeling comfortable! He actually took in a moment to lay there and relax, something he had never been able to do in a long time. His nose twitched and before he could stop himself he sneezed.

"Afoo!"

"Kitty?" asked a familiar voice.

Loki felt his face contort into a look of confusion _"Kitty? Who dares call the prince of Asgard a feline!" _he thought angrily. Loki opened his eyes and blinked as the bright light from the sun blinded him. He heard movement from behind but didn't bother to roll over "I'll make you some breakfast, kitty." with that he heard the creaking of springs and then the shuffle of socked feet.

Loki waited some before sitting up and stretching, he opened his mouth sucking in air before releasing it in a soft squeaky yawn. When he finished he looked confused at the sound, but didn't think too long on it and figured it was because he hadn't used his voice in a long time...wait he just yawned! That means his mouth was free! But it was sore from the lack of use.

But the mention of food did sound amazing he hadn't had food in awhile, for that matter he couldn't recall the last time he had eaten. He grew used to the constant gnawing pangs in his stomach. He truly did feel like Odin wanted him dead, why else would he stitch his mouth shut with no way to on it to feed himself, it hurt.

He sat up and looked around the room...wait room? Loki glanced around terribly confused, he thought he was on the streets. Then he froze as he recalled the events from last night! The Avengers had found him and they had undid the stitching, which he was thankful for but he couldn't trust them. No, never, they hated him and wanted him dead. And he then realized another horrific realization, he was in Stark Tower, powerless! He was at their mercy, which he hated.

Loki stood and decided to look around the room, it was nothing like his own room on Asgard, but it was comfortable. The room was small and many shades of gray. The walls were a soft grey as the carpet was a dark grey and the bed the regular gray color with a white pillow, the bed sat against the left wall straight across was a chestnut desk with a silver laptop. There was a large window with white blinds in between the bed and desk, under the window was a small bookshelf void of books, whoever's room he was in he figured they hated to read.

He twisted some and noticed against the wall near the door was a bow and a holster of arrows. Loki froze, the room belong to the man he was forced to control, Hawksight...or EagleEye...or something like that. He had controlled the man and used him against his will...but the same thing happened to himself. And yet no one pitied him.

He decided to get his lecture over with and walked towards the door, he still couldn't figure out why everything was so much larger than him still he rolled his eye in defeat, but doing so he caught glimpse of something he froze and stepped backward.

There was a large full body mirror (something Loki himself would never have, he was terribly self-conscious and hated how he looked), but stead of his usually pale faced, dark hair, and green eyes staring back at himself, there was a cat!

Loki gave a questioning look, the cat did the same.

Loki glared, so did the cat.

"Interesting..." but his words came out as a croaky mewl.

This made Loki freeze, there was no mistaking it was turned into cat!

He sat on his haunches and examined his new _hands_ they were small and black, he turned them over and discovered the small pink bumps, or pads. Turned his head noticing he still had his tufts on the back and sides of his head, along with his narrow cheekbones, and sharp emerald eyes. This was just great! He hated his luck. He growled got to his paws and turned around to leave when something caught his eye that was wiggling.

He turned his head around to get a better look at it, it looked like a long furry black snake, without giving any thought to it he swatted it, he noticed how it dodged and he growled, he spun around trying to sink his new claws into the creature, only to topple over landing on his side. _"How dare you make a fool of the prince of Asgard!"_ he snapped before choosing to use his newly formed fangs to attack the creature. Loki twisted around and chomped down onto the long creature but as soon as his teeth made contact with the foe he cried out and let go. A sharp pain filled his back as he withered on the floor his ears drooped to the sides as he collapsed onto his belly _"Well apparently I have a tail...should have known." _he whimpered.

Loki sniffed the air then sat up sniffing the air, it was filled with all sorts of new and unique smells except for one, it smelt foul and it made Loki feel sick. He stood up and walked toward the door he poked his head around the door. He could hear voices both male on slightly lighter then the other he could feel his mouth watering for the food he so longed for but he couldn't come off as desperate he could wait.

Loki closed his eyes before backing up into the room and yawned as he leapt onto the bed closing his eyes.

Loki jolted awake and looked around bewildered as he got his surroundings he frowned when he noticed his reflection _"So it wasn't a dream..."_ he mumbled as he leapt off the bed and onto the floor. He walked out the door and out into the hall way there was a lot of commotion.

He approached with caution.

"No it wasn't!" growled the soldier, _"Good morning you merry bunch of idiots."_ said Loki forgetting they can't understand him. Everyone turns and looks down at him "Hey uh...Clint your pets awake." the Man of Iron said pointing at Loki who now had the look of offense on his face. _"Pet? I am no ones pet!" _Loki growled.

The archer stood up and walked up to Loki slowly forward, who in return it backed away slightly with narrowed eyes "Hey there bubba. Are you hungry?" he asked Loki, Loki tilted his head to the side giving him a questioning _"Is he trying to make a fool of me by speaking to me as if I were an infant?" _but before Loki could say any more his stomach growled he look away blushing before nodding.

The archer and the others seemed surprised that he actually responded by nodding, they all took a moment to actually stare at him, which ticked Loki off. Loki growled, rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen _"I might as well feed myself!" _he snapped_. _The archer must have noticed and dashed into the kitchen before Loki. The quick movements spooked Loki and he suddenly froze, crouched low to the ground and walked backwards. Loki watched as the archer took up the bowl of tuna from the table and placed it in front of Loki, and backed away giving Loki space.

Loki looked down at the bowl in disgust _"So this paste is what smells foul?",_ then he looked up at the assassin then to the others _"You all don't expect me to eat this do you?"_, but his hunger got the best of him and he sighed as he approached the bowl with caution, sniffed it, inspecting it almost as if he expected it to be poison, he took a hesitant bite then another and another, soon he began to gobble up the meal. Loki continued to scarf down the meal as if there was no tomorrow.

When the bowl was licked clean, literally, Loki sat quietly with his eyes closed suddenly without warning the archer scooped him up. Loki squirmed and yowled in protest _"Unhand me you mewling fool!" _his paws flailed, hissing madly as he attempted to get free. But due to his squeaky mew, It only made hiself appear even cuter to the assassin so he was only hugged closer.

"Hey doesn't that cat remind you of anyone?" asked a man Loki has never seen before.

"Nope...I can't possibly think of anyone that looks like this."

The man of iron looked at Loki with crossed arms "It looks like Loki."

"This cat looks nothing like Loki!" the archer said hugging Loki closer to his chest if it was even possible.

"Whatever you say Hawky."

"So what are we suppose to do with 'em now? We cant just throw it back on the streets..." the strange man said as he began picking up the plates from the table.

"Sure you can. Just open the door and drop it out. I don't even like cats..."

"I'm gonna keep 'em. I found 'em, brought 'em here, the animals my responsibility. At the most you guys will have to do is tolerate it." the archer said. The soldier smiled "That's a wise choice Clint, but you should probably name it...calling it 'it' and 'cat' is unfair."

The archer nods and looks at Loki "But I should check its gender first before I go picking out names." Loki stiffens and meows in protest_ "Don't you dare!" _Loki squirmed and kicked pulling his legs up to his stomach to hide his gender, the archer lifts Loki up, asking the soldier to get a hold of Loki's legs and pulled them apart. The soldier held the legs firmly and straight out, allowing the archer to check the gender, Loki yowls turning his s head with a weak cry as he starts to kick _"I swear if you, any of you that if you look down there I will unleash my fullest power on you and this petty realm, you haven't seen the full power of Loki Od-" _ "Its a boy." the archer said smiling, he looked at Loki, who's ears were lowered and tail drooped as he threw nasty looks at the assassin.

The archer sat Loki down on the table looking him over, Loki sat sulking his ears down and tail wrapped around his paws which were pressed tightly against himself for he felt completely exposed and violated _"How dare they do that to me..."._

"Okay I should give you a name. What about Hawk?" the archer said smiling, Loki shook his head.

This surprised everyone once more and made Loki roll his eyes.

Loki snarled as the archer squatted in front of him "You can understand me?. Loki nods curtly with a annoyed grumble. "Sweet! Ok, back to the names...how about Eagle?"

Loki tilted his head to the side in thought then shook his no. He decided to amuse the Avengers.

"Falcon?"

A shake of the head.

"Gyrfalcon?"

Shake of the head. Loki was starting to question if this man had a bird fetish.

"Uh...Thor?"

Loki hissed! _"How dare you mention that in my presence!"_

"It was a joke!" the archer said holding his hands up laughing, Loki knew the other men thought it was strange how he reacted to the name the archer suggested.

"Name him Loki." the strange man said smiling, Loki mewed and sat up tall clearly liking the name _"Thank you, if I'm going to be stuck here I might as well go by my name."._

"Why Loki? That has to be the worst name possible."

Loki gave a growl, his green eyes flashing hate towards the man _"What exactly is wrong with my name!?"._ The archer looked over at Loki and back at the man "I only said that because of how he reacted to Thor's name." the meek scientist said.

The archer narrowed his eyes "Right, you sure its not because he 'looks' like Loki?"

The strange man nods and holds his hands up in defense "Positive."

"Can we get back to naming this thing!" the man of iron cried.

The soldier who had been sitting near Loki the entire time looked at him and said "Trickster...". This got everyone's attention.

"Trickster should be its name." he said. Loki gave a mewl of approval, it flicked his tail_ "Well look at that someone knows of my nicknames."._ The archer looked confused a sign that he wasn't following the idea, not because he didn't like the name but because it was a random name. "You know because black cats are tricky. Or so says superstition." the soldier added and Loki rolled his eyes _"Nevermind..." _the archer thought for a moment then had an idea.

"You know...what I got a name. And this name is final! His name will be Toast!"

Loki looked bewildered and offended, the others looked confused. "Why Toast!?" asked the soldier, Loki could tell he liked his name he chose for him. "I don't really know...I thought pets were suppose to have outrageous names."

"They can, but shouldn't Toast, I don't know...look like a toast. You know be a brown cat?" the weird man said noticing how Loki was glaring at them, if looks could kill these men would have been dead long ago. The archer only rolled his eyes "We can name him Burnt Toast?" the soldier said innocently.

"More like Charred Toast." the man of iron said getting in front of Loki, who hissed, swiping at him, the man of iron stuck his tongue out at Loki, who in return drew his ears back and made a move to attack. Loki sprung forward, claws out but before he could lay one claw on the other he was caught by a firm hand.

It was the archer.

The archer held _Toast_ to his chest as he made his way to the door.

"What? Were are you going and why are you taking my keys?"

Loki heard the frantic steps of the man of iron "No! No no no, oh no you don't! Your not sticking that fleabag in my perfectly good and need I to say fur less car!" the archer kept walking, he snuggled Loki closer causing him to hiss and attempted to bite his handler._ "I'm getting very sick of this cuddling act!"_

The twosome left the room and tower, making their way to the garage.

The archer placed his beloved Loki on the passenger seat and patted his head which Loki thought was a little rough. The archer started the car and drove out the garage and to the nearest Petsmart.

The drive was quite infuriating, the archer kept to kept thwarting Loki's attempts of escape. Whenever the archer turned the radio on Loki would turn it off for thought it was annoying. The archer would talk to Loki yet Loki would only appear uninterested.

They pulled into the parking lot of Petsmart and the archer shut off the car, got out, made his way to Loki's side of the car, but once he got the door open Loki jumped out of the car and walked a few feet stretching his legs. _"Foolish mortal..."_

The other simply smiled as he closed the door and locked it.

Loki got the entrance of the store before was picked up, he began to flailed and yowl _"Will you stop picking me up!"._ But the archer adjusted his hold on the cat, as he made his way inside the story, and placed Loki inside a push cart. The cart hurt Loki's feet and was very hard to stand in.

Everyone that they past wanted to pet and see Loki and the archer couldn't help but allow them to mess with his cat though Loki thought against the idea, today wasn't his day...

The cart was filled with cat litter, cat food, toys, bowls, litter box, and kitty treats. Needless to say Loki wasn't too happy with the fact he was smothered in the items in the cart. But there wasn't much he could do.

The archer pushed the cart up to the register and paid for the items and headed out to the car. Placing Loki into the passenger seat, Loki was glad to be out of the store...now he just needed to get out of this metal carriage.

The twosome made their way back to Stark Tower.

When they reentered the tower, Loki noticed that everyone was watching a movie and eating breakfast. The soldier made his way over to the assassin to help out. The soldier made a move to grab Loki who looked ready to claw out the assassin's eyes, but the archer handed him the bags "You can put them in my room, I'm gonna give Toast some water." Loki lost it then, fed up with being held he yowled furiously and kicked _"Stop calling me Toast and stop holding me as if I were a mere child!", _at his handler before without warning sinking his fangs into the archer's shoulder, causing the man to drop him out of surprise.

The second Loki was on the floor he bolted out of sight, he dashed around the corner. He dashed into a room in which the soldier was just coming out of nearly making the man trip over him "Whoa careful there Toast" with that Loki turned his back arched and his teeth bared "Nyaaa! Nyaaa!" _"My name's Loki Odinson, NOT TOAST!"_ snarled Loki "Nyaaaa!" _"Your all a bunch morons and I will kill all of you!"_ Loki cried out voice threatening to beak before dashing into the room with burning eyes.

Loki looked around before catching glimpse of himself in the mirror as he tried to calm down. _"Who am I kidding..."_ he mumbled sighing softly as he leapt onto the bed that was in the room curling up on it. Right now more than anything he wanted to be left alone.

* * *

**Im sorry if this chapter suck. I tried uploading it several times but it failed, word of advise keep saving your stories often there has been storms like crazy were I live (one is currently happening) and I lost power several times...sorry for the wait.**


	3. Meaniest Kitty

**HetaRussia here! Here's chapter three. This chapter (Steves half) is based off what happen to my friend I'll explain more at the end.**

* * *

Clint walked into his room later that night unconsciously rubbing where he had been bitten. He didn't understand why Toast suddenly had bitten him. He thought all animals loved to be held and coddled, but then again he doesn't know much about the cat he had rescued from the homeless men, bathed him, feed him, and even bought cute toys for him. But he wasn't too upset for he did know that with time and patience Toast would eventually be a lap cat, the big fat ones that just look up at you with the saddest look until you refill their half eaten cat dish.

He flipped on the lights, and to his surprise, there was Toast on his bed curled up his thin body curled so close together he looked like a black spot. Clint quietly approached, his foot steps ghosting over the floor, Clint could sneak up on anyone, even those with the most trained ears couldn't catch him.

Toast looked up his eyes curious and his ears perked up as if he was excited to see another being in the room but upon seeing the assassin his eyes narrowed and his ears folded back flat against his skull "Nya..." he rolled his eyes and stood up before leaping off the bed and walking out of the room.  
Clint was first off surprised Toast had heard him approach, second he wasn't entirely sure if he should go after his pet, he wanted the feline to be with him but with how its been acting Clint wasn't too sure if he could handle being a chew toy or a walking object to unleash pent up anger.

He sighed as he began to undress, he pulled off his black shirt revealing a tanned well shaped chest. He had cuts here and there but none that would leave ugly markings, nor did he have deep wounds or lacerations, like the ones he had seen on Loki. Back before they had Thor take him to Asgard. Clint shook at the memory;

_Loki was in terrible amounts of pain, the kind of pain where its impossible to settle down. He grunted and whimpered in his restraints, his eyes glassy with tears of pain. "Look at that, someone is uncomfortable." Loki froze at the sound of the voice, forcing himself still and put on a fake smile "Barton...what pleasure do I have of seeing you here tonight?" he asked smugly._

_Clint narrowed his eyes "Pleasure? Please I'm your worst nightmare!"_

_Loki laughed hiding a wince he smirked "Oh no Barton...I'm yours! I'm the monster that parents tell their children of at night, I am so dangerous they literally have to take every measure just to make sure I don't escape." he laughed. "I could have taken this pathetic realm if it wasn't for that dull creature!" he mocked, his lie about taking Earth caused Clint to shake out of anger or was it fear?_

_"That was only half of my plan, the rest was to catch each and every last one of you and turn you all against each other...what fun that would have been to watch! Your own hands killing Lady Romanov." he laughed at his own lies. Barton angered stormed up to the new thicker Hulk Cell and slammed his fist against the cell startling the trickster. The cell doors opened with Clint giving a signal to a guard and he stormed inside "I was told to be gentle to you and not kill you, but I'm fuming right now and I'm feeling a bit punchy." he grabbed the trickster and threw him out of the cell and onto the floor, not giving Loki a chance to gather himself to his feet Clint grabbed him by the hair dragging him out ignoring Loki's cries of pain._

_"Oh shut up!" Clint snapped kicking him in the side. Loki screamed and cowered in on himself, Clint then entered the training room and threw the alien to the floor. He then, without warning slammed his fist into Loki's jaw sending him spiraling to the floor. Loki hadn't time to recover, Clint delivered blow after blow to the trickster, he beat his body till Loki sat bleeding and sobbing on the floor, until his fist was painted in Loki's blood._

_Clint continued to hit the weakened man and only until the snap of bone was heard did he stop, Clint was breathing heavily, staring down at Loki who was sniffling and quietly sobbing. Clint yanked him up by his broken arm and stood him up "That is for what you did to Natasha and Phil! Lets go!" he snapped shoving Loki, who limped out of the room _

_"Walk normally..." _

_Clint spat and hit him in his back, Loki not wanting to start another round of punches and kicks put pressure on his hurt leg and followed Clint back to his cell along the way Clint stopped at the restroom and picked up the first aid kit._

_"Take your shirt off! I need to clean you up before the others come in." he said coldly._

_Loki didn't say anything, he was in too much pain to argue so he did as he was told. When he did Clint smirked at the bloody back of the frost giant, his entire back was red, black, purple, and blue. Clint soaked a rag in the alcohol and placed it on Loki's back causing him to hiss in pain and wiggle uncomfortably, before Clint poured it on his back causing Loki to scream, the blood ran off his back, what it revealed shocked the assassin. The others back was littered in wounds that looked ages old, deep cuts and parts of the skin looked twisted and wrinkled as if it was pulled and twisted._

_Clint shook his head and backed away at the gruesome sight. Loki looked up at him and then looked down sadly._

Clint shook his head to clear the memory, from his head, why did he have to remember that? Clint glanced at the kitty bed he had made out of towels when idea had struck him, he didn't know if Toast had a owner! Maybe the cat had a owner that he really loved and trusted no one else, then another thought struck him. Maybe Toast had a abusive owner, that's why he was littered in wounds, that's why he had thread around his nose and lips sown. The thought enraged him "Maybe that's why he is so fickle. Maybe his original owner done something to him to make him so angry and not trusting! His original owner might have abused him and left him to die! People like them I hate! I hate people who hurt others!" Clint needed to meet this man or women, with that in mind Clint decided to put up lost cat posters, he want to see if anyone would come by.

If that didn't work he'd try the police station and vet clinic to see if anyone lost a cat or if Toast had any records. If he did, Clint would give Toast to his owner. If he didn't he'd keep Toast.

Steve was sitting quietly in his room drawing when he felt like he was being watched, he looked behind himself, to the right then to the left nearly jumping and falling out of his chair, Toast was sitting on his desk his paws tightly against himself as his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Toast!?" Steve gasped trying to calm down from his fright "What are you doing in here?" he said. He was itching to pet the animal it looked so soft, yet his eyes held something in them, something secrective but there was more, they held pain, sorrow, weakness, hurt, there was something more something stronger in Toasts eyes, wanted, no that needed to be accepted, to be loved but it also shone that he was scared of losing it.

Steve must have been staring because Toast then glared and turned his head "Nya! Nya!" he snapped flicking his tail. Toast stared back with narrowed eyes which shifted about as he studied Steve's face. Steve shifted uncomfortably and grimaced under the intense stare, he felt really uncomfortable with this cat in his room, this cat reminded him too much of Loki, its jet black fur, its green eyes, it even had his hair! Steve blinked surprise it had his hair! It even had Loki's hair curl on his forehead.

Steve had the sudden urge to tug it. He reached his hand forward with the cat withdrawing his head, Steve then held the curl, rubbed it and then tugged it. Toast snarled before wincing in pain, he bared his teeth at the man. Steve laughed nervously as he let the strand go. He really wanted to hold the cat and stroke him but those shape razor white knives that work as teeth...he didn't want those in his flesh. He heard somewhere that if a cats ears are up and tail was smooth they were friendly and free to pet. Yet if their ears were back and tail frizzled they were mean...he looked at the black cat and his ears were back. But he had to try!

He held his hand out flat up the cat's face as if telling him to stop, he held it there and waited. He waited for the cat. Toast looked at the man's hand "Nya?" he looked up at Steve, the look he was giving the man was mocking. Toast lifted his paw and inched forward with his paw still raised and...

Bruce sat scribbling formula's in his notebook while Tony tinkered with his Iron Man suit. Bruce looked up taking off his glasses, opening his mouth to say something, when Stark cut him off "That blasted cat...am I the only one that feels like it's Loki?" he said to the scientist. "I...I don't know. It could be Loki, then again it could just be one of those animals that just happen to resemble other people. Remember that goat that had your goatee? And everyone kept saying it was you?" the scientist said trying to reason with his friend.

Tony made a face that meant "Don't bring that up again" Bruce got the message "I'm just saying, this could be that situation. Just the cat looks like Loki." he said. Tony did a weird twitching shoulder shrug "I still don't like it." then a bloodcurdling scream echoed in the tower.

Both men dropped what they were doing and bolted out of the lab.

They dashed down the hall running into Clint along the way "What happen?" he asked.

"Don't know...but it sounded like Steve." Bruce said huffing as he turned the corner.

"Bet it was that blasted Lokitty! Yes I said Lokitty, because the devil looks like him!" Tony said grinning when notices the glare Clint was throwing him.

When they reached Steve's room the door was open and a trail of blood droplets went from the desk to the bed. The men looked worried "Steve?" Bruce called worried as he noticed the bloody hand print on the sheets.

Then the sheets moved.

Everyone froze.

The sheet continued to rustle, everyone held their breath, wondering who or what it was. Bruce looked at Clint, Clint looked at Tony, Tony looked at them "Well...some one has to go over to the bed..." Tony said not wanting to go over.

Clint didn't move a muscle.

Bruce sighed and walked to the bed, he gripped the sheets, steadying his breathing he gripped them tighter before flinging them back!

"Grock!" Bruce jumped back nearly losing controlled on the other guy, there was a large frog on the bed "Steve doesn't own a frog does he?" he asked curiously, yet relieved it wasn't anything dangerous. Before any of the others could respond another scream was heard, but it sounded as if it was coming from one of the other rooms, the Avengers headed out of the room and peered into the hall way, and waited for the scream again.

Nothing.

It was silent for the time being. Tony furrowed his brows and looked up at the ceiling "JARVIS where exactly is this scream coming from?" he asked.

_"Sir, the scream is coming from the training room. Mr. Rogers and Toast are down there together, Toast is...believe it or not fighting Mr. Rogers."_ Tony glared "I knew it."

"Hey, you don't know the whole story! Steve could have done something to agitate Toast. Cats stop at nothing to get revenge." Clint said coldly as he defended his cat.

"Yeah, but what did Steve possibly do? He is the kindest guy we know." Bruce said, he could read people, he knew Loki was a bag of cats, and Tony was conceded, he could read that Steve was strong, yet gentle, he knew he would never hurt Toast. But that couldn't be said for Toast. Toast looked like he had a bone to pick with everyone.  
The way the cat walked, it walked with grace and swiftness, the way it sat, straight and tall like it had pride and dignity (even after his manliness was exposed), the cold emotion filled jade eyes that seemed to look through you, the way it spoke as if it could hold a conversation, yet at the same time it felt like it looked down on you or deemed you nothing more that a object to be ruled. Object to be ruled? Why out of everything did Bruce pick those words?

"Hey, Clint after we get Toast can I see him for a moment I want to try something." Bruce asked innocently. Clint looked like he was against the idea but agreed none the less. When the trio reached the room JARVIS told them of they could see in the window Steve with his shield backing away, he looked scared, terrified as he locked eyes with a small black animal who looked ready to tear him to shreds! Tony opened the door and Clint and Bruce followed in. Clint immediately ran and scooped up the cat, coddling him "Its okay Toast, Steve didn't hurt you did he?" he asked jostling the cat. "Nyaaaa!" Toast cried out venomously.

"I-Is _he_ okay!? Th-That beast nearly killed _me_!" Steve said his voice breaking out of fear. Clint looked at Steve, his eyes narrowed "Don't you dare Spangles! What did you do to my cat?" Clint snapped.

"Nothing! I-I was just drawing and he came into my room and I was going to pet him but he scratched me! When I tried to get him out of my room he jumped onto my arm and clawed my face, I tried throwing him off but he kept scratching me."

Steve's voice was wavering as if he was trying to stay calm, his eyes filled with tears as he sniffed several times. Bruce noticed all the long scratches on his face and the blood dripping from them, he could tell the first Avenger was shaken up. Steve was the nicest guy in the team and to have something like this happen to him hurt Bruce. "Come here, I'm going to patch you up and clean your wounds, probably give you a shot to prevent FIV." he said placing a hand on Steve's back leading him out of the room.

"Oh, Clint word of advice, keep Toast away from Steve, either that or get him fixed." Bruce snapped at the assassin.

"Or get him put down." Tony added.

Toast glared and twitched his ear.

Clint held Toast and narrowed his eyes "I'll keep that in mind..." he said coldly as he watched the man leave, he huffed and walked out of the room. Bruce sat with Steve cleaning up his wounds "And then he attacked you?" Bruce said confused "Yea! I don't know what I did wrong...I tried to ignore it but its hard to ignore animals." Steve said sadly. "Then he attacked me. He scratched me and then the freaky part was, his paws glowed green!" Bruce looked at him confused "His paws glowed green?" he asked curiously. "You positive?" he said placing his hands on his lap.

Steve nods "Positive, I wouldn't lie to you." he said. Bruce nodded and shifted his glasses on his face.

Early the next morning Bruce knocked on Clint's bedroom door, it didn't take long for the archer to open the door "Yeah what is it?" he snapped. "Clint I need to borrow Toast, I want to test him, if that is okay." the scientist asked meekly. Clint glanced over shoulder about to respond when the black furred and green eyed cat walked out of the room he glared at the scientist before walking toward the lab, Toast halted and glanced behind himself "Nya! nya nya nya nya!" he snarled. Bruce not wanting the other guy to emerge if Toast decides to attack followed the cat. Bruce set the tom on a scale to weigh it "Nine pounds, though you don't look like." he said to Toast. Toast didn't respond, Bruce took a seat in a rolling stool and measured Toast from head to tail, he determined the age of the cat to be six months old.

He checked his ears, teeth, and eyes, Toast was healthy, now he had to test the magic. He gave him several object like a brick, a book, and a ball of yarn. And he stepped back watching the cat, Toast looked at him and...smirked?

Toast pounced on the ball of yarn and batted it.

Bruce frowned he was sure this cat knew magic. Bruce set up another station to get the cat to perform magic, he recalled how the cat hissed at the mention of Thor's name, so he placed a Thor action figure in front of the cat, Toast simply continued to play with the ball. Bruce also tried several stations with a replica of Loki's helmet, poking and teasing him with it, yet Toast only seemed interested in the ball, bathing, watching, and sleeping.

"I don't know what to tell you, either Toast is a really good actor, or he's a normal cat. I couldn't get him to perform magic. I'm sorry Steve." Bruce said.

Steve frowned "I know what I saw...I did." he sounded like a child being punished for something he didn't do. Bruce placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, both men oblivious to the small cat peeking around the corner as its lips curled into a smile.

* * *

_Loki was trekking down the halls of Asgard. His hands in shackles while the muzzle fit tightly around his head, a weight weighing down his tongue he did everything in his power not to gag._

_Thor was by his side as he lead him to the Allfather, Odin the man had a love-hate relation with his frost giant son. Loki hated him, yet at the same time loved him, which confused Loki, he felt the same way about Thor!_

_When the brothers reached the steps to the throne, Thor knealt while Loki snarled, not kneeling. Odin seemed unfazed by this and he began to speak "Loki Laufeyson." The use of his true fathers name caused Loki to glare "You have killed thousands of innocent people in order to rule them, you have destroyed the Bifrost, and nearly killed Thor, what do you have to say for yourself."_

_Thor was ordered to take the muzzle off so Loki could talk. Once it was off Loki stretched his jaw and said "I was being controlled on Midgard, Thor also caused damage to the Bifrost, and it was just of bit fun with the Destroyer." Loki smirked clearly liking his reasons, Odin on the other hand didn't like the reasons._

_"Loki your a selfish fool, your power crazed mind will get you nowhere!" Odin snapped as he stood up and walked to the giant runt. "Your mind is poisoned."_

_"And so is your heart..." Loki said coldly "You lied to me. You told me to hate and fear who I am...what kind of father tells their child that knowing fully of their heritage." he snapped. Odin looked sadden "I did it to protect you."_

_"If you wished to protect me, you would've told me as a child."_

_Odin was about to say something more when suddenly before Thor and Loki's eyes the Allfather glowed then popped, as if he was a balloon._

Loki jolted awake opening his eyes blinking some due to the blinding light. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around, he was in the multi shades of gray room, he turned his head to the door and noticed the Archer near him, Loki looked unfazed, did the man seriously think he could sneak up on him? "Pathetic midgardian..." Loki snarled and leapt off the the bed, walking out of the room.

Loki was beyond irritated, why couldn't the Avenger leave him alone? He just wanted some piece and quiet not, coddling nor did he enjoy being held like an infant! "Ugh this is by far the worst punishment I have endured...if I knew fighting back would result in me becoming a cat I would have not bothered putting up a fight." Loki snarled his ears drawn back.

He stopped walking as he looked around, he was lost he didn't know where he was going let alone which way was the right way!

_"The accursed hallways all look the same!" _thought in frustration. He looked left to right before deciding on keeping straight he may run into one of the avengers and he could toy with them in his boredom.

He didn't like the fact he was much smaller now, he used to be tall and strong, well not as strong as Thor but still he could fight and he would win battles...if he used magic.

He continued to stroll through the Tower he would peer into open rooms and venture inside, mostly the rooms held complex machines and filthy clothes. Which left the poor frost giant gagging and coughing due to his newly developed senses.

One room Loki found particularly interesting was the only one on that floor that wasn't open. He tried stretching himself up as he stood on his hind legs to unlock, or at least open the door to no luck for his paws were to short.

He grumbled and laid himself flat against the floor sticking his paw under the door hoping someone was on the other end and would see him thus opening the door, yet his luck was shot when nothing happen. He growled and began walking way. He glanced back at the door and he has always loved the forbidden, things off limits are always much more fun, when they say "Don't touch" or "Don't pull" you just have to that's why they tell you those things to make sure you do the exact opposite!

"I will explore you yet mysterious forbidden chamber." he told himself.

He turned left and continued down the hallway not really expecting to run into anyone. Loki halted confused, he sniffed the air and closed his eyes trying to figure out the smell "I smell...wood?" he said confused he followed his nose as it lead him to the Soldier's room.

"The Soldier..." he grinned, he walked into the room and watched him, it was clear that he didn't notice Loki. So Loki decided to scare him.

He leapt up onto the large desk surprisingly without a sound and sat there staring dead at the other man, Loki wondered how long it would take for this man to even notice him.

Loki smirked as Steve began to shift uncomfortably, he seemed to become nervous, then his blue eyes met Loki's green, but Loki knew better than to spring at him at that moment, for Steve didn't see him though their eyes met. No the look Steve will give on his own fright is much more hilarious.

Steve looked about before he noticed the dangerous emerald eyes he gave a light cry and grabbed his chest, Loki began to grin he flicked his tail amused "You pathetic mid-'Toast, what are you doing here?" Steve said unknowingly cutting Loki off.

Loki frowned his ears falling to the side and tail drooping.

_"How dare you call me by that name!"_

Steve stared at Loki as if he understood the trickster, and this irritated him, Loki felt uncomfortable, scared almost for it reminded of all the cold and nasty stares the Other and Odin gave him _"Take a photo it shall last you a lifetime!"_ snapped Loki.

Instead of a photo being taken Loki was surprised the sudden movement of the man's hand to his face! Steve had grabbed the tiny curl that sat near Loki's left ear, he tugged it, this caused Loki to feel weird, he felt really itchy all over, causing his tail to fluff out and he didn't like the feeling _"Stop this this instant you patriotic fool!"_ Loki snarled showing off his sharp white fangs.

Steve laughed and withdrew his hand, Loki thought he was done toying with him but sadly Steve wasn't done. He then held his hand up to Loki, Loki looked confused. What was he suppose to do with his hand? Or was he telling him to stop? It honestly confused Loki, the traditions and ways of the people on Midgard. _"I don't want your hand Captain of America...What am suppose to do with it?" _Loki mewls_._

That is when Loki recalled a memory.

_He was tired and weak. He limped through the New York streets not really caring about his surroundings. All he cared about was finding a place to sleep. He continued to wander around aimlessly. _

_He struggled to continue to go but his body finally had enough, he collapsed under a tree and wasn't able to move another inch, so he settled with this spot being his resting place, Loki closed his eyes and soon found himself asleep, though it wasn't long until he had his rest disturb._

_'Ahahahahaha! Dudes check this out!' _

_Loki opened his eyes in annoyance, there stood a boy with blonde hair and a brown jacket and another boy , who Loki assumed was his brother for they looked exactly alike except he held what looked like a bear in his arms. The loud one was balanced on the top of the benches and was running across it, he then leapt off the bench and summersaulted in the air landing in a tree perched like a monkey. "DORAHHHOOOO!" the boy called out and leapt out of the tree he held his hand out to the other boy who had hit his hand making a smack sound._

_"Dude, Mattie, your high fives are weak..." pouted the loud boy._

_"Their not suppose to cause you pain, Alfred..." the other boy replied softly, to much of Loki's delight._

Loki nods to himself, maybe the captain wanted this high five.

Loki lifted his paw and inched closer, Loki then touched his paw to the others hand and looked up at him.

Steve couldn't help but smile.

Loki frowned.

He didn't like how this man could just keep smiling at him. _"Capatain I do believe that you...HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME WHEN I AM STATING MY COMPLAINTS AGAINST YOU!" _Loki snarled.

Steve had moved to sit down once more "I'm gonna draw you Toast." he told the cat. That name oh how Loki hates it so.

Loki snarled "You dare call me that name twice!"

Loki was losing all patience with this Avenger. And it's not just him, he was fed up with the rest of them too. And SHIELD, especially the Director Fury. Because of him he had the Avengers formed and they are responsible for his failure, and the pain and suffering that Odin and the Other put him under. The group of heroes didn't know just how close he was to snapping.

Loki was so lost in thought he didn't notice the oldest Avenger (yet not as old as Thor) pull out a sheet of paper along with varies pens "Hey, I have an idea Toast, how about I draw you?" there was that accursed name again, Loki unsheathed his claws and his ears drew back, but he quickly recalled his claws and his ear picked up when he noticed just how well the other male could draw, of course he wasn't as good as Loki but he was far better than Thor at drawing.

Loki watched half impressed with the drawing, he watched as Steve sketched the ears and forehead and occasionally he'd look up at the trickster and back to the paper.

Loki was about to _speak_ his mind about what he thought so far on the drawing but he was interrupted by the other saying "What do you think so far, Toast? I know its just your ears and top of your head but do you like it?"

And with that Loki lost it.

Loki noticed Steve's hand snake his way and the second it was in front of him Loki pounced on it, and with blinding speed he began wrapping his paws around Steve's forearm and curled himself tightly onto the flesh after that Loki without warning sank his sharp white fangs into the hand and bit down even hard drawing dark red blood.

Steve cried out in pain and leapt up to his feet, he starting trying to shake the mad cat off of his arm, but it was useless. He only caused the cat to claw and bite harder.

Steve then tried pulling off the black cat, he only succeed in having the claws rake his arm and blood spilled down his arm, he grabbed Loki by the scruff and tugged but no luck. Loki repositioned himself and tore into the arm, his black paws slick with the blood of the Avenger as his muzzle and fangs were dyed red.

Steve felt tears sting his eyes as he began to panic he was helpless and this cat appeared out to get him. He didn't know why.

The first Avenger was growing desperate he wanted the animal off of his arm but he didn't want to hurt it because heroes don't hurt others and too Toast was only defending himself against whatever Steve did to him, but Steve was starting to think Toast was an exception to being hurt. He seemed to like inflicting pain on others. But Steve didn't want to take drastic measures unless it was absolutely necessary so Capt looked around the room and spotted a pitcher of water that sat on his nightstand that Tony had given everyone to keep in their rooms incase they wanted water, Steve ran over to the stand and took the pitcher and dumped it on top of Loki.

Loki cried out in surprise and quickly let go of Steve's arm only to fall to the floor dripping with water.

Steve noticed this as his chance to escape and he quickly made a move toward the door, only to have it slam shut before he could reach it!

Loki smirked he felt stronger more powerful, his magic had returned but to his dismay it was only his baby magic, the natural magic that he had, not the destructive. This newly restored magic was simply transforming objects and summoning up harmless little wisps of fire that played out images and scenes of whatever he wanted, along with commanding objects.

But he wasn't complaining.

Steve backed away from the door and cat, yet as he backed away Loki approached is paws glowing green, he walked with a slow steady motion the same kind that a predator in the wild would to it's prey. Steve wasn't prepared for what was going to come next, Loki suddenly sprung forward and somehow managed to pin the other to floor. Loki began clawing at Steve's face and where ever else he could hit. His teeth nipping and biting the other, while Steve shrieked out of terror.

Steve managed to take hold of Loki and he did the only thing he could think of right now, he threw Loki. Loki soared through the air shortly before landing on all fours without effort, he grinned and narrowed his eyes his body language made Steve tremble, yet it seemed all to familiar, the wild, controlling look in those deep green eyes, that maniacal smirk that showed sharp razor like teeth.

Steve felt like he was up against...Loki, just a smaller and fluffy version.

Steve had to get out of there and he had to get out of there now, he needed to get away from this cat!

_"I thought you were much more stronger than that Rogers? I didn't think that the great and powerful Captain America could be taken down so easily by a much smaller f-agh!" _Loki was caught off by a pillow to the face, Steve had threw the pillow that was on his chair and as Loki fumbled to escape it Steve dashed out of the room.

"Why pathetic excuse of patriotism how dare you cut me off while I'm talking to you!" snarled Loki, he batted the pillow with his paws before glaring at it in his fit off anger he transformed the pillow.

The pillow wiggled and glowed a soft yellow hue before stretching and inflating into an oval shape with large bumps onto of it.

'Groak!'

The pillow became a frog, Loki smirked feeling somewhat accomplished with ruining Steve's life. Loki was going to let Steve go, but recalling the fact he had hit him with a pillow, Loki couldn't let that go unpunished.

Loki leapt of the bed and dashed after the Avenger.

Cat or his regular form Loki would have no problem finding Steve. Unlike most people Loki checks the last place someone would hide or think of. And for him that place was the training room. He found that place by accident when he was in Tower the first time, he forgot what he was looking for at that moment but he remembers going down the long corridor and many flights of stairs, but when he found out of this room he knew he had to have it, he was actually hoping to take the tower for himself, he'd knock down the name STARK and place LOKI on it, so people of earth would remember who their rightful lead was.

Loki now stood in front of the training room door watched grinning as the door as he knew the one he wanted was just behind the door, he reached up pressed his paw against the keypad, like he had the first time exploring the tower back when he was invading.

The door slides open "Oh thank goodness, you guys came...oh no." Steve had come out of hiding thinking it was his team but only to be faced with the Cujo of the cat world.

Loki darted at he other and leapt toward him but this was different "Not this time!" Steve hide behind his shield that he had stored here in the training room, Loki hit it and his claws raked against the metal causing a horrendous sound before falling off of it.

Steve looked up and at his shield smirking "Ha! You-AGH!" Steve felt a sharp pain I his leg and hobbled around Loki had bit his ankle.

Loki was getting sick of the taste of this man, he wish he had the destructive magic, heck he would mind the illusions but he pathetic infant magic had to be first to awaken.

"I'm starting to wish we left the tread on your mouth." Steve whimpered, Loki didn't like that response "You foul swine you don't know the pain that thread brings me!" Loki began approaching the other this with the intent on killing him, as Steve backed away.

Suddenly the door opened and Loki was scooped off the ground.

"Are you okay buba? Its okay Toast, Steve didn't hurt you did he?" Clint asked jostling the cat. _"The Avengers, should known...AND STOP WITH THIS TRECHEROUS NAME!"_ Loki screeched.

"I-Is _he_ okay!? Th-That beast nearly killed _me_!" Steve said his voice breaking out of fear. Clint looked at Steve, his eyes narrowed "Don't you dare Spangles! What did you do to my cat?" Clint snapped. Loki stopped his squirming upon hearing the birth of an argument, his job here was done, it wasn't the way he planned it to go, which was to kill Steve and have everyone bicker, until they would realize who he was and that he was no play thing, but this was much more entertaining.

"Nothing! I-I was just drawing and he came into my room and I was going to pet him but he scratched me! When I tried to get him out of my room he jumped onto my arm and clawed my face, I tried throwing him off but he kept scratching me." Steve thought it was best to leave out the fact he dumped water onto the cat and threw a pillow at it.

Steve's voice was wavering as if he was trying to stay calm, his eyes filled with tears as he sniffed several times. Bruce noticed all the long scratches on his face and the blood dripping from them, he could tell the first Avenger was shaken up. Steve was the nicest guy in the team and to have something like this happen to him hurt Bruce. "Come here, I'm going to patch you up and clean your wounds, probably give you a shot to prevent FIV." he said placing a hand on Steve's back leading him out of the room.

"Oh, Clint word of advice, keep Toast away from Steve, either that or get him fixed." Bruce snapped at the assassin.

"Or get him put down." Tony added.

Loki glared and twitched his ear in pleasure _"Your next Stark." _Loki thought.

Clint held Loki and narrowed his eyes "I'll keep that in mind..." he said coldly as he watched the man leave, he huffed and walked out of the room.

Clint had taken Loki back to his room and Clint collapsed onto the bed sighing. "It's okay, I know you wouldn't attack anyone unless someone had hurt you." Clint said kissing the top of Loki's head, this startled the trickster and he wasn't sure how to react to it. Clint didn't notice the blood stained fur. The rest of the night Clint tried to play with Loki but the trickster simply ignored him and crawled under Clint's bed.

Early the next morning someone knocked on Clint's bedroom door startling Loki awake he tried sitting up only to hit his head on the base and moan in pain. Loki crawled out from under the bed and watched the scene before him, It didn't take long for the archer to open the door "Yeah what is it?" he snapped. "Clint I need to borrow Toast" it was the scientist "I want to test him, if that is okay." the scientist asked meekly. Clint glanced over shoulder about to respond when Loki made the decision to walked out of the room he glared at the scientist before walking toward the lab, Loki halted and glanced behind himself _"Are you coming or not!?"_ he snarled. Bruce not wanting the other guy to emerge if Loki decides to attack followed the cat.

Once in the lab Bruce set the trickster on a scale to weigh him "Nine pounds, though you don't look like." he said. Loki didn't respond, Bruce took a seat in a rolling stool and measured Loki from head to tail, he determined the age of the cat to be six months old.

He checked his ears, teeth, and eyes, Loki was healthy, now he had to test the magic. Loki was placed on the floor as the scientist scurried about and gave him several object like a brick, a book, and a ball of yarn. And he stepped back watching the cat, Loki looked at him and smirked? Loki was no fool, he knew what he was trying to do. And there was no way that Loki was going to be let himself be caught this easily no, not after the display the Hawkeye gave him, he will make this as painful and tedious for the meek man.

Loki pounced on the ball of yarn and batted it.

Bruce frowned he was sure this cat knew magic. Bruce set up another station to get the cat to perform magic, he recalled how the cat hissed at the mention of Thor's name, so he placed a Thor action figure in front of the cat, Loki noticed the action figure and it made him burn inside with pure hate but he simply continued to play with the ball. Bruce also tried several stations with a replica of the tricksters own helmet, poking and teasing Loki with it, yet Loki continued to play the part of a kitten who seemed interested in the ball, bathing, watching, and sleeping.

"I don't know what to tell you, either Toast is a really good actor, or he's a normal cat. I couldn't get him to perform magic. I'm sorry Steve." Loki heard Bruce say as the two conversed outside of the lab.

Steve frowned "I know what I saw...I did." he sounded like a child being punished for something he didn't do. Bruce placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, both men oblivious to the trickster peeking around the corner as his lips curled into a smile.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long my computer is old and fanfiction keeps crashing on it. I had to rewrite this like a lot. Anyway what happen to Steve is what happen to my friend recently his cat latched onto him because his cat has some biting issue. Any way here is its and I hope chap 4 doesn't take this long I'm sorry. Oh and FIV is a kitty version of HIV, I heard this lady talking about it at the Pet Store. **


End file.
